These are the Moments
by cdub77
Summary: As Christmas fast approaches, what happens when Tommy's past comes knocking? Tommy x Eva, 2-shot.
1. Part 1

_**A/N:**__ Taking a stab at writing again, and have been completely inspired lately with Crossing Lines and these characters. As you read, you'll figure out the timelines, but there are spoilers for the Season 2 finale. Also, I know the characters may be a bit OOC; but hopefully it's all plausible._

_This story has two parts—the first is below, and the second part will be added later this week. Already have a few other ideas that will continue this into future "glimpses", so we'll see if the writing bug strikes!_

_Enjoy, and please do review. Would love to hear what you think. I did a very quick beta on this; any mistakes are my own.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>These are the Moments<br>Part 1 of 2.**

"What are you doing for the holidays?"

He could vaguely hear the question, his eyes half closed since he was trying to get some rest.

"Tommy, what are you doing for the holidays?" he was asked again, a slight nudge on his shin accompanying the question.

He opened his eyes and focused them on the red haired woman sitting across from him on the train. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

He grunted, rubbing his hands against his tired eyes, while sitting up straighter in his seat.

"I think Tommy is having trouble forming words this morning," Sebastian said, grinning from his seat across the aisle. "Maybe he had a late night celebrating the end of the case?"

"I have it on good authority that Tommy was not out late last night. He was back at the hotel even before we were," Arabela chimed in with a slight hint of mischief.

Tommy grunted again, turning his attention instead to looking out the window and the world racing by while trying to ignore the bantering amongst his teammates—he was not in the mood for banter this morning.

Eva watched Tommy ignore his teammates and her question. She wondered if something was wrong; it wasn't like him to not get in a word edge wise, especially when Sebastian and Arabela were ribbing him.

Eva sighed and tried to not read too much into it. They were all exhausted and looking forward to a much deserved break. She knew Tommy had not gone out the previous night—she hadn't either, turning down Sebastian and Arabela's invitation to join them for another round of drinks. What she did know, though, was that Tommy was on the phone late into the night. Their hotel rooms were adjacent to each other, and the thin walls were not too conducive to privacy. She wasn't able to figure out who he was talking to, but she could tell he was upset by the little she could make out.

Tommy could feel Eva staring at him across the small table separating their facing seats on the train. He really didn't want to talk with anyone, even Eva. Since the Major's shocking death and the news that Eva's parents were actually alive; it has been a roller coaster few months for the entire team. Amongst all his teammates, he knew that he and Eva had a "unique" relationship, to say the least. They had confided in each other and helped each other—dare he say, he really enjoyed Eva company and they both knew that there was something between them that they couldn't exactly label or explain. It was something unspoken between them; and they had yet to really lay their cards out on the table. But, there was something there, and Tommy knew Eva's concern and desire to get him to talk right now came from that.

He was just so tired and just wanted to get home. The four of them were making their way back to The Hague, having wrapped up on a gruesome and trying case that had them on the road for close to the better part of a month. What was supposed to be a simple case of cross border smuggling had blown into the discovery of a larger organized operation that had implicated some well-known public officials in multiple countries. Simply put, the case had taken a life of its own, and the ICC team was just thankful that their involvement had officially been wrapped up and local authorities were now each perusing their cases.

The timing of the end of the case could not have been better, as it was now a few days until Christmas and everyone was looking forward to their much needed break. Dorn had reassured them that they could take the next few weeks off; and weren't expected to report back to The Hague until the New Year. When he heard the news, Hickman had jumped on a plane bound to New York from Madrid, and the rest of the team was heading back to The Hague before dispersing.

Deciding to let Tommy be, Eva turned her attention to her other two teammates sitting across the aisle.

"How about your plans Sebastian?" Eva asked.

The German smiled. "I'm going to spend the break in Berlin with Erik. Kathrin is working through the holidays, so she was happy when I offered to help out," he explained.

"That's great, I'm happy for you," Eva said with a smile. She was glad to see that things were going well for Sebastian and his son. Who knows, maybe the holidays will help clarify the relationship between him and his ex-girlfriend. Eva knew the last time they had worked a case in Berlin a few months ago, the former couple were looking quite cozy.

"And you, Arabela?" she asked the only other woman on the team.

"No definite plans yet. I think I may just lay low and enjoy some quiet time," she responded, "I get too much adventure on the job. Some tranquility will be nice."

"What are your plans Eva?" Sebastian asked, closing the laptop that he had been working on.

"I think I may go visit family in Italy—I haven't made plans yet as I wasn't sure if we would be done with the case. It's been a few years since I've been home for Christmas…" Eva started, "and you know, with everything with my parents…"

"I'm sure it's a complicated situation; but maybe a few days over the break won't be too bad?" Sebastian suggested, knowing that the relationship between Eva and her parents was still shaky, at best. "You can come to Berlin if you want, I'm sure Erik would love to see his Zia Eva."

"Thanks Sebastian, I'll keep that in mind," Eva replied with a smile.

Their conversation was interrupted by a train announcement, letting everyone know they would be arriving in a few minutes. Everyone began putting their belongings away and preparing for arrival.

As the train pulled into the station, the four of them grabbed their bags and equipment and made their way on to the platform. They all exchanged quick hugs and good byes, and promised to keep in touch during the break.

And with that; the ICC Team was officially on holidays.

* * *

><p>Making her way down the stairs and into the main bullpen area, Eva quickly rolled the cases and bags she had into Sebastian's lab. She has volunteered to take his equipment back to the office as he was rushing to catch a flight to Germany in a few hours.<p>

She dumped the case and bags in a corner and made sure everything was switched off before making her way back to the main area and her desk. She really didn't have plans that evening, and thought finishing off and uploading the final reports from their case would be the last thing she did before she really went off the clock.

She booted up her computer and quickly logged in and got to work. She must have been working for a good few hours before noticing the time. Uploading the last file on to the intranet, she thought about what she wanted to do next.

In reality, she knew the reason she was sitting at her desk working and not starting her vacation was that she really didn't know what she wanted to do during the break. Ever since discovering that her father was alive in Spain a few months ago, her life had been turned upside down. And, to find out that her mother was also alive, changed everything. It was a complicated situation that even to this day, Eva was unsure if she knew all the facts or believed everything she was told—an elaborate cover-up story that involved having to "fake" her parents death and having them go into hiding for close to the last 10 years.

Eva rubbed her hands against her temple. Sometimes just thinking about it gave her a headache. Since their reunion in Spain, she's seen her parents two more times and have spent less than a week in total with them. With the busyness of her job, she really hadn't resolved a lot of the issues with her parents yet and she wasn't sure if she wanted to tackle that monster of a task during her vacation. She wanted to go back to Italy to visit some of her extended family for the holidays, as she missed her aunts, uncles, cousins and kids in the family—but she wasn't really ready to deal fully with her parents, not quite yet, at least.

Shutting down her computer and gathering her belongings, she contemplated about calling her mother later that evening to find out what everyone was doing for the holidays. The more she thought about family and the holidays, her thoughts automatically started to wander over to Tommy. She wasn't sure why he was acting the way he did earlier on the train, and a big part of her really wanted to call him and see if he needed someone to talk to. Maybe, deep down inside, she thought maybe they would have spent some of their break together. She sighed, talk about another complicated relationship. All of her relationships were so complicated.

As she was about to leave, one of the phones in the office started to ring. She looked around and saw the red light flashing on top of Tommy's phone. She walked over to his desk, looking at the caller display on the phone.

_Private Name_

The phone continued to ring.

Eva made a decision.

"Sergeant Vittoria?" she said, answering the phone.

"Tommy?" a thick accented female voice came thru the line. "Is this Tommy?"

"No this is Sergeant Vittoria—Detective McConnel is not here right now," Eva answered, trying to place the familiar voice, "I can take a message and pass it on to him."

"Do you know where Tommy is?" the voice asked her, Eva could pick up on the concern immediately. "I've tried his cell phone and it's not working. I thought maybe he was at work?"

"He's not answering his cell phone?"

"No, I've been trying all afternoon and the phone doesn't even ring. Did he change his number?"

"I don't think so," Eva replied, trying to make sense of what was happening. "I last saw Detective McConnel a few hours ago," Eva explained. "Who am I speaking with?" she asked, giving up on trying to remember where she had heard this voice previously.

"I'm Tommy's mum, Collen," the lady explained.

"Mrs. McConnel, of course, I thought I recognized the voice."

"Yes, yes. And you are Eva the Italian," Collen said, her voice becoming lighter. "Do you know where Tommy is? I really need to speak with him."

"I really don't know where he is—we all went different ways when we got off the train. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just need to speak with my son. I try not to call too much, just in case, but it's important that I speak with him."

"Did he know you would call today?"

"No. I called him late last night while he was in Spain—something has happened in the family, and he needs to know what is going on. I have an update today."

Eva started to piece together what was happening. Tommy was on the phone with her mother the night before, and it explained the foul mood he was in earlier today. Whenever Tommy was upset about something not work related; she knew it had to do with his family.

"I'll try to find him for you, and have him call you back?" Eva suggested, "maybe he forgot to charge his phone…"

"You will do that for me?"

"Of course, not a problem. Let me give you my cell number and you can call me later if you don't hear from Tommy, ok?"

"Thank you so much Sergeant."

Eva passed along her cell number and hung up.

Pushing all her other thoughts aside, she grabbed her jacket and quickly made her way out to the parking lot. She needed to find Tommy.

* * *

><p>Tommy swung at the big punching bag, taking out his frustration at the bag. He had been working out for the good part of the last two hours, and he was starting to think he should stop. His hands were starting to get bloodied and red, as he hadn't wrapped them properly or worn gloves prior to starting his assault on the helpless bag.<p>

He just wanted to get his mind off what was troubling him, and punishing his body was always something that did the trick. But, to be honest, it wasn't really working. All his thoughts started to wander back to phone call with his mother the night before.

She had called him pretty late—which surprised him, as their usual phone calls were during the day. He didn't get to speak with his Ma as much as he would like; but given the circumstances they made their calls every few weeks count.

"_Ma? Is everything ok?" Tommy asked, bypassing any pleasantries_

"_Tommy, where are you?"_

"_I'm in Spain, what's going on?"_

"_You need to go to Belfast—soon. Granda is not doing well, and he wants to see you."_

"_Granda? What happened?"_

"_He's been very sick for the last year. I think it's almost time Tommy," his mom explained._

"_How come no one told me about him being sick until now?"_

"_You know how stubborn your Da is. He was convinced that his father was going to get better; but it's not going to happen, Tommy."_

"_Is he at a hospital?" Tommy asked, knowing the distrust the family had to proper medical facilities. "Where is he?"_

"_No, he didn't want to stay at the hospital. They've moved him back to the house…" his mother explained, knowing Tommy would know what she meant. _

"_He can't stay there!"_

"_They're following his wishes."_

"_You know it's nearly impossible for me to go back there."_

"_I spoke with your father and Collin—in a roundabout way, they said they both would be back in London for the next few days…that they wouldn't be in Belfast. I think they were hinting that you can go see Granda…that they won't get in your way..."_

"_I don't know…you know Granda wasn't very happy about me the last time he saw me when I left to join the force all those years ago…"_

"_Tommy, I know. But, he's not doing well and he wants to see you. You two were so close when you were a boy—I think he's thinking about those times because he was the happiest then."_

_Tommy didn't know what to say._

"_Tell me you will consider making the trip? You need to do this before Christmas, as everyone here is going back up to Belfast on Christmas Eve."_

"_Of course, for Mass, I know…" Tommy said, knowing well his family's tradition of going back to Northern Ireland over the holidays. _

"_Think about it Tommy, I'll call you if there's any change with Granda, ok?"_

"_OK. I'll be in touch Ma."_

Tommy knew he needed to go home.

Growing up, amongst all his grandchildren, Tommy was the closest with his grandfather. Patrick McConnel was a highly respected member of the Traveler community in Belfast. He was known as a leader and everyone knew him. He was a man that treated everyone fairly, but was also a man of principle and integrity—and was not against doing what was right even if it was against the law. Unlike his son Michael who was a fighter and always getting into trouble with the law; Patrick, for the most part, was not in that life. But, he still commanded over his family with a heavy grip, and nothing happened in Belfast without Patrick knowing.

Tommy and his siblings, for the most part, were raised by their grandparents as their parents were always in and out working various "jobs". Tommy bonded the most with his Granda, as he would spend hours and hours learning from him; and listening to countless stories. While his brothers Sean and Collin preferred running around outside and getting into trouble with other kids, Tommy enjoyed the one-on-one time with his grandfather. Even when the family moved down to London permanently, Tommy would always return back to Belfast to visit his Granda whenever he could; especially when things got too "hot" in London. But, with all the events that happened surrounding Sean's death and the escalating criminal activities and violence with his family, Tommy knew he had to get out. He had to do this in order to "save" his family—to try to figure it out. When Patrick found out that one of his grandkids was turning away from his family and the traveling community; he was enraged. It didn't matter the reasons that Tommy was doing it—and he had gone to his grandfather to tell him of his decision and plead with him—but Patrick held family and his community over everything; and could not accept Tommy if he went through with his plan.

That was years ago, and since then, Tommy had not seen or spoken with his Granda at all. Even when his Granma passed a few years earlier, he was not informed or given the opportunity to see them. He was not welcomed by them, at all.

Tommy stopped punching the bag, his arms tiring and burning. He knew he had to go home, but there were so many underlying issues. His relationships with his family was complicated, and there were a lot of old wounds that hadn't been healed over the years. But, they were still his family, and he was a McConnel.

He made a decision that he would fly to Belfast the next day. He would have to deal with this now, and he couldn't put this on hold anymore.

* * *

><p>Eva stood in front of Tommy's door, ready to knock. She had tried calling his cell several times since she left the office, and knew his phone was dead. She didn't know what the pressing family news was, but she knew enough about Tommy's family that it wouldn't be good news.<p>

She banged loudly on Tommy's door. He lived in a building that used to be some warehouse or factory by the water, and had been converted to several apartments in the last few years. From the outside, Tommy's place looked like a rundown building, but the inside was welcoming and warm. She knew that Tommy spent a lot of his spare time fixing up his place, as he once mentioned to her that he liked working with his hands and building things when he could. She had also been to his place enough times to know that it was hard to hear someone was knocking from inside. She kicked the metal door with her boot a few times, knowing that usually did the trick.

Still no answer.

She was about to go around and try the back door when she heard the loud bolt being moved and the door creak open.

"Goddammit, who's making all the noise?" Tommy's voice shouted, obviously annoyed.

"Tommy, it's me."

"Eva?" Tommy asked, opening the door further. He was genuinely surprised to see the beautiful red head at his door step. "What are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you, but your phone is dead or something."

"You did?"

"Are you going to let me in or what?" Eva asked, waiting for Tommy to open the door wider.

He held open the door further as Eva brushed past him and into the warm apartment.

She knew immediately that he had been working out, based on his attire and disheveled appearance.

"You need to stop taking out your anger with the punching bag," Eva said, noticing his bloodied hands.

"It's the best way for me to work stuff out, you know that," he replied, walking towards his kitchen so he could wash the blood off his hands in the sink.

"Is there something troubling you Tommy? I didn't want to push you earlier on the train in front of everyone; but I can tell there's something going on," Eva said, grabbing a pack of ice from his freezer and handing it over to him for his knuckles.

"Everything's fine, don't worry about me Eva," he said with a reassuring smile, taking the ice and applying it on his left hand. "You should go enjoy your vacation," he said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I can't do that if I know something is wrong Tommy, you know that," she said, standing shoulder to shoulder with him, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I don't like it when you lie to me."

"How do you know I am?" he asked with a small smile.

"You know the answer to that," Eva said, giving him a pointed look. "We know each other better than that."

Tommy nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Plus, I am here because I have a message for you from your mother."

"My Ma?" Tommy asked, confused.

"I was at the office working this afternoon and she called your line—you weren't picking up your cell."

"You spoke with my Ma?" Tommy asked, his eyes lighting up, clearly amused.

"Yes, I did…and apparently I'm Eva the Italian?" she said, happy to see Tommy in a lighter mood.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said with a chuckle, not willing to admit to her that he may have mentioned her to his mother in their conversations.

"She wants you to call her—she said it was important. Something happening with your family?"

The smile quickly disappeared, and he became serious again.

"I will give her call, thanks for passing along the message. You didn't have to come all this way to do that," he said, pushing himself away from the counter and trying to put some space between the two of them.

"Don't do that," Eva said, knowing he was trying to distance himself from her and shutting her out. "What's going on Tommy, just talk to me…I'm here for you," she said softly, walking over to him and placing her arm against his shoulder. She could physically feel his tenseness.

"You shouldn't have to worry about my problems Eva. You have enough going on with your family, you don't need to hear about mines."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on," Eva pressed on. She knew Tommy had a stubborn streak in him; and she wasn't going to let that dissuade her.

Tommy thought for a moment on what he wanted to do. He basically had two choices, he could tell Eva what was going on; what was eating at him…or shut her out and not tell her anything. He wanted to take the easy way out, but he also knew that the two of them were getting to a point where she was not going to let him do that.

They've been dancing around whatever "this" was between them for the last few months, and he knew she was truly concerned about him. Just like he was when everything surrounding Eva's parents came to light.

"I know what you're trying to do, to keep everything inside and not let anyone in. But, this is me…Eva…you can trust me. Just like I trusted you when you helped me with all the crazy stuff with my family," Eva continued, taking the pack of ice out of his hand and placing it on the counter. She stood right in front of him, completely in his personal space and placed her warm hands on either side of his face. She looked him dead in the eyes, not letting him advert her gaze.

"Tell me what is going on Tommy. Tell me now," she said softly.

Tommy sighed. She had backed him into a corner—literally, and he knew there was no way to avoid her questions. In some way, a part of him was glad she was doing this. It was time somebody else knew what was going on.

"Are you sure? It's about my grandfather" he asked quietly, leaning his head against his right palm, enjoying her touch.

Eva watched Tommy closely. She could see a shift in her demeanour already, and knew her attended affect was working.

"Yes. I want to know everything."

Resolvedly, Tommy pushed Eva back slightly, grabbing her right hand in his. He held her hand tightly as he led her into the den next to the kitchen. He gestured for her to sit on the oversized sofa as he grabbed a throw blanket from the end of the sofa and passed it to her. She watched quietly as he walked over to the old fireplace in the corner of the den, and started a fire. When he was satisfied with it, he made his way back over to where Eva was, sitting down in the recliner next to the sofa. Unhappy with the sitting arrangement, Eva stood up from the sofa with the throw blanket and without asking, proceeded to settle herself comfortably on Tommy's lap. Tucking herself delicately in his warmth and leaning into his strong arms, she draped the throw over the both of them.

"Start from the beginning, take your time…I'm listening," she said softly, feeling his heart beating strongly.

* * *

><p>Tommy yawned as he stood in the long line, waiting to board his flight to Belfast. Schiphol airport was an absolute zoo— he was on an early morning flight to Belfast via London Heathrow, joining the masses of people trying to get to wherever their holiday destination was. He kind of missed the simplicity of train travel, as his line nudged slowly forward.<p>

He was heckuva tired. He barely got any sleep the night before.

Eva ended up staying at his place until close to midnight. They talked for hours about his family—he told her everything about his childhood growing up in Belfast, who his Granda was and everything in between. He was truly amazed at how she listened attentively to everything he said—asking him questions for clarification, prodding him to delve into his "feelings" more and giving her own two cents. Not once did she react negatively to some of his confessions about his childhood and his family, and he felt comforted that he was finally able to talk to somebody about the huge weight he carried since "cutting ties" with his family.

"_I think nobody knows it better than me when I say that family doesn't define who you are," Eva said softly. _

_She was sitting up now, with Tommy lying the length of the sofa with his head comfortably resting on her lap. She was running her fingers thru the short strands of head, and trying to find the right words to express her point._

"_But, I also know that you can't run away from your family—no matter how much you try. We all make our own decisions as to what we want and who we are; but at the end of the day, I am still a Vittoria and you are a McConnel. That means something, and I think what's important is that no matter how screwed up our families are, you can't get caught up in it and let it dictate your life. You need to act, not react," she said softly._

"_I've been avoiding my own issues with my family for too long, and I think it's time that I do something about it. Will we ever be the happy family again? I am not sure, but I can't let my memories, my fears or my anger stop me from having a meaningful relationship with them—whatever that ends up being."_

"_You're going to see your parents, then?" he asked, looking up at her. _

"_Yes. I don't want to lose this second chance—who knows what will happen in the future. Just like you need to go back and make amends with your grandfather—maybe even with the rest of your family."_

"_I don't think that will ever happen, with my family, at least."_

"_You never know. Your mother sounds like she's already bridging some of that for you. Maybe it's time for you to try—the Tommy McConnel I know would never back down from a challenge," she said with a small smile. _

"_I have the hands to prove that, too," he said with a laugh, as she traced the cuts on his knuckles._

"_It's late…you should call your mother back as I know she's waiting to hear from you," Eva said, looking at the time. She couldn't believe how long they had spent talking. And, it felt like they just barely scratched the surface. _

"_I should take you home—it's late," Tommy said, sitting up. _

"_My bike is outside. Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, go…call your mom. Tell her you will go home…make things right," Eva said, standing up and stretching out her tired limbs. _

_He stood up, and wrapped Eva in his arms; in a tight hug. "Thank you for everything, for listening, for not judging…" he said quietly, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. _

_She leaned back to look at him, giving him one of those smiles that he loved—her whole face lighting up. She wanted to say something—say how she felt—but knew that it may not be the right time. She leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. _

"_Good night, Tommy."_

_He watched as she gave him another quick squeeze before turning and making her way out of his place. He knew he needed to call his mother and book his flight; but his heart ached watching the woman that was becoming a big part of his life leave. _

_If only he could tell her his feelings. One day. Soon._

"Boarding pass, sir?"

Tommy was jolted out of his reverie as the gate agent looked at him expectantly. He mumbled his apologies and thrust his dark red passport and boarding pass to her.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. McConnel," she said, scanning the passport and pass. "We actually have a few business class seats open and you've been selected for an upgrade to one of them," she explained, passing to him a new boarding card with a different seat assignment.

"Really?" Tommy asked, surprised as this has never happened to him. Not one to bemoan an upgrade, he took back his documents and grabbed his duffel bag and made his way down the gangway to the awaiting plane.

He was settling into his nice business class seat, enjoying a glass of whiskey and flipping thru the movie selection on his personal entertainment system when he realized that the passenger occupying the empty window seat next to his was standing in the aisle.

"I think that's my seat," a familiar voice said, making Tommy slightly spit his sip of his drink back into the glass. "Would you mind helping me with my bag?" the voice asked, slightly teasingly.

Tommy quickly placed the glass on the centre console and scrambled to his feet, with a look of absolute surprise on his face.

"Eva? What are you doing here?" he asked, not believing she was there.

"I thought a trip to Belfast would be nice during my vacation, what do you think?" she asked, brushing past him and settling herself into the window seat.

"Why would you want to go to Belfast during your break?" Tommy asked, quickly placing Eva's small roller into the overhead compartment before sitting back down.

She reached across the console separating their seats and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I thought you may want some support on your trip," she said, seeing the realization set in on his face.

"But…what about your family? You said you were going to try to work things out with them."

"And, I will—but they can wait a few more days," she said matter of factly. "This is more important right now for me."

Tommy let her words sink in.

"How did you know what flight I was on? Was this your doing?" he asked, gesturing to the upgraded seat.

"Well you know me…I can be quite persuasive when I need something," she replied, gladly taking a glass of champagne from the leading flight attendant. "I am Italian, don't forget."

Tommy chuckled. He knew this side of Eva very well—all action no matter what.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes Tommy, I'm exactly where I want to be."

This was definitely going to be an interesting trip.

**TBC**

**R&R, please!**


	2. Part 2

**_A/N:_**_ Thank you to those who have read and reviewed! Sorry for the delay in posting; but RL got in the way.  
><em>

_Here's the second and final part…may write the next installment in the near future; if inspiration strikes! Again, this might be OOC; and I might not have delved into issues as deep as I would like, but I do hope you like. There's not enough Eva x Tommy in the world!_

_Again, I did a quick beta myself; any mistakes are my own._

* * *

><p><strong>These are the Moments<br>Part 2 of 2.**

They touched down in Belfast close to lunch time, after a quick layover at Heathrow. They made their way thru the airport and grabbed a taxi. Tommy had explained that they were at least a half an hour away from the city centre.

They sat in quiet content during the ride, Eva looking out the window at the passing scenery. This was her first time in Belfast, and she wasn't really sure what to expect.

She hadn't really thought more than getting on the same flight as Tommy when she made her decision to go to Belfast. She was really hoping that Tommy had some type of plan already.

Sitting next to her in the backseat, Tommy was on his phone, speaking to somebody in a rapid fire mix of Irish and English—his accent sounded much thicker now that he was home, and it was actually hard for Eva to make out what he was exactly saying, even in English. After he hung up the phone, he got the attention of the taxi driver and gave him a new set of instructions. The old man nodded and acknowledged his request.

"Where are we going?" she asked Tommy, as he settled back again.

"I just told the driver the address of where we are staying."

"You hadn't planned something in advance?"

"I was planning on crashing at my former partner's place," he explained, "but that wouldn't work now that you're here."

Seeing the look that Eva gave him for his explanation, he went on. "Adam's a great guy, but I don't think an Irish bachelor pad would be a good place for you to stay," he explained. "His family owns a guesthouse right downtown, and he said he'll make sure they can accommodate us."

Satisfied with his answer, she turned to look out the window again.

"Are you planning in seeing your grandfather today?" Eva asked him.

"I haven't decided yet. Ma said she would let the family know I would be showing up before Christmas, but I'm not sure if I want to go just yet…" Tommy said.

"But, you have to leave before Christmas day, right?"

"Christmas Eve. The family always gets together in Belfast for midnight mass—we used to stay up all night trying to wait for Santy when we were little."

"So, that's two days from now. That's not a lot of time, Tommy," Eva said, pointing out the obvious. "Maybe you should see him today," she suggested.

"I think you're right," Tommy said, sighing. He wasn't going to be able to prolong this any longer.

* * *

><p>Walking down the very familiar path, Tommy looked around, looking for the familiar sights that led to his family's compound. The neighbourhood was absolutely quiet and deserted, which was odd for Tommy. All the homes had smoke billowing out of the chimneys, so he knew that people had to be here…he just didn't see anyone. He was taking an unmarked path that led away from the main road to a dozen or so small homes that were built close to the edge of a forest north of the city. Unlike the Traveler camp that he lived in growing up in London, the McConnel family had some land in Belfast, where generations of the family have resided. The homes were considered rundown and squalid to the eyes of outsiders, but this was home.<p>

As he approached the familiar gate, he was still surprised that he hadn't seen anyone around. This wasn't normal. He had his right hand firmly gripping his gun sitting on his waist, wanting to be extra cautious. Maybe he shouldn't have come here all alone, he shouldn't have left Eva behind at the guesthouse.

Upon arriving at the guesthouse a few hours earlier, Eva had mentioned that she was tired and wanted to rest up. Tommy knew that was her way of giving him the opportunity to come see his Granda without her. She knew when she decided to come to Belfast that even though she wanted to be there for Tommy every step of the way; there were still some things he had to do alone…and his first reunion with his grandfather was definitely not something she should tag along for, no matter how much she wanted to. Tommy appreciated her gesture, and promised that he would be back around dinner time and they could grab something to eat.

Approaching the last house in the compound, Tommy knocked on the door. Nothing. He was really expecting to see an aunt or a cousin open the door, but there was nothing. Trying the door, he was surprised to see that it was unlocked.

"Anybody here?" he called out, walking into the house. His eyes had to adjust to the darkness inside. He quickly scanned the familiar front entrance and noticed that nothing had changed much since he was last there.

"Granda?" he called out, making his way towards the back of the house where the small bedrooms were. He stood in front of the door that was his grandparents' room, and knocked softly.

He heart a faint cough and the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Come in, boy," a familiar deep voice said. "Come in now, boy."

He pushed open the door and braced himself.

* * *

><p>Eva was back at the guesthouse, settling into the room. They had been cheerfully met by the happy owners—Tommy's former partner's parents—and was given a quick tour of their small and quaint establishment upon their arrival. They had explained that due to the holiday season they only had one room left—a room that only had one bed, too.<p>

She had to suppress her smile as she watched Tommy panic at the news. It was amusing to see him squirm and she knew that he was trying to find a solution to the small predicament they were in. Instead, she took the situation into her own hands and thanked the owners for the room—it would be fine for the two of them.

They met Adam, Tommy's former partner for a quick lunch at a café walking distance from the guesthouse. What transpired was a very interesting meal.

_"So, you're Tommy's partner now?" Adam asked, looking at his two guests with a bit of amusement. _

_"We're on the same team—there's five of us," Eva explained._

_She watched as Adam took a second to form his next question. _

_Tommy had not given her much information about Adam, except that they were partners together for a few years before he had left for the ICC. From the little she was able to pick up since meeting him and the interaction between the two former partners, she knew Adam was like a brother to Tommy. The two had quickly picked up from where they had left off—catching each other up and giving updates. _

_"OK, so you're on a team…but answer me this," Adam said, putting down his cup of coffee and giving a mischievous grin. "Are the two of you sleeping together? Are there rules against that?"_

_"ADAM!" Tommy said, giving him a kick under the table. He knew this was going to happen, Adam and his lack of a filter. He glanced over at Eva, and he could see her taken aback by the question._

_"I had to ask…I mean, you're an obviously beautiful woman Eva…and Tommy, well, I think he's bit of a love sick puppy now…" Adam said, ignoring the death glare from his former partner and focusing his attention to Eva._

_"Tommy a love sick puppy? I find that hard to imagine…" Eva stated, recovering quickly from her initial reaction. She could play this game, too._

_"Oh, trust me. See, McConnel and I have a system—well, maybe call it a guy thing, but since he's moved away there are really only three reasons we text/talk with each other…" he began, leaning forward as he talked._

_"Adam, that's enough—" Tommy began, wanting to cut off this conversation. He knew where this was going._

_"No, let your friend talk Tommy," Eva said sweetly, enjoying that they were making Tommy uncomfortable._

_"Ok, so the three things are, in no particular order: sport, work and…well…how to word this appropriately…the company we keep?" he said, with a laugh. "We like to one-up each other, all the time!" he finished, slapping Tommy on the back._

_"So it's true that guys really only talk about that stuff?"_

_"Sweetie, we're simple people. But you see, I only asked because the last 6 months or so; Tommy's been rather quiet on one of those topics that made me think my boy had actually fallen for someone and gotten serious—you know, no more crazy hanky panky stories."_

_Tommy groaned. He could not believe that Adam was setting him up like this. Sure, maybe he didn't go out as much…_

_"So, when I get a call from Tommy late last night that he was coming back to Belfast for a few days and needed a place to crash, I thought I'll get the full story from him. But, then he lands and says he wasn't alone and wanting me to call my folks for a room—well, I just knew something was up. And, finally meeting you here has completely crystallized the situation for me. It's actually quite obvious…"_

_"It is?" Eva asked, sitting up straighter and glancing over at Tommy who looked like he was ready to bolt. _

_"Oh yes, I am a detective, you know!" Adam said, prodding along, more than happy in speaking his mind and getting to the point. "Tommy's smitten. I've only seen him like this one other time when we were both rookies…"_

_Tommy sighed. There was no stopping Adam now—especially since he had the rapt attention of an audience—of one._

_"Now Eva, I have no actual evidence that proves that you are in fact, the one that has Tommy acting all strangely; but it's quite obvious that you two are more than just 'members of a team'…and there clearly is something here if you've traveled all the way here with him during your holidays."_

_Adam stopped, looking at the two of them closely. He was right, he knew it. _

_"And you obviously know about his family situation…which makes me conclude that, yes, Eva, you are definitely the reason Tommy's no longer running around like an Irish bachelor—even if he doesn't even realize it himself."_

_Adam paused, delighted that he had apparently opened up a can of worms. He knew Tommy was hiding something, and maybe he could help the guy out…_

_"Fascinating," Eva finally said, leaning forward towards Adam. "Well, I can't speak on behalf of Tommy and his feelings; but I can say I am more than happy to be here with him…and, all the rest…I'm sure, it'll work itself when the right time presents itself." _

_"There you have it!" Adam said, turning his attention to Tommy now. "See how helpful I was? I am glad that is now out in the open—the tension between the two of you was unbearable!"_

_Eva looked over at Tommy and she could see the smile forming._

_"I didn't need your help," Tommy said. _

_"Oh, right, I forgot you're quite the Romeo. I am sure you will have Eva here swooning by the end of this trip…"_

_Eva reached over and grabbed Tommy's hand from under the table. She gave him a quick squeeze, and they exchanged a knowing look. Yes, Adam had said a few things—but it wasn't really anything that they didn't already know. They just had to find the right time to talk. _

_"And, to answer your question that started this entire conversation, Detective Callaghan, no, we are not sleeping together…" Eva began, "At least…not yet," she finished, giving Adam a quick wink and a smile._

_Adam whooped at her response, slapping Tommy again on the back. "This one is a keeper Tommy, she's got sass!"_

_Tommy shook his head, rolling his eyes at Adam. "Can we eat now?" he asked._

_"Right, the McConnel stomach—another thing you'll have to get used to," Adam said, turning to signal for the waitress._

_Tommy could feel the warmth of Eva's hand still in his. With Adam's attention focused on signaling the waitress, he quickly leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the corner of Eva's smile. "Thank you, Adam's a bit of a character…" he whispered quietly to her, so that she only could hear._

_Their waitress soon appeared at their table-side and they proceeded to order_

That was a few hours ago, and she was now looking at the clock on the wall—wondering how things were going with Tommy. They had come back from lunch and although she really wanted to talk with him about…them; she also knew that he really had to go see his grandfather. She knew it was the right thing to give him the space he needed in his first meeting with his grandfather after all these years—it wasn't her place yet, and she wanted Tommy to have the opportunity to be completely honest with his grandfather. No matter how much he had already shared with her, she knew there was still a lot about him that she didn't know about; and she didn't want to put him on the spot when it wasn't necessary.

There was a lot running through Eva's thoughts—what was happening with Tommy, the situation with her family. But, she also knew there was another issue to address—what was going on between her and Tommy. There was a reason she didn't have to think twice when she decided she wanted to come to Belfast. While each of their family's situation was complicated…she didn't want whatever was between them to be like that, too. One way or another, they needed to talk about it, and Eva resolved that she wanted to do it sooner than later. It was time to make a move.

She looked at the clock again. She wasn't a patient person by nature—and she hated waiting around for something to happen; especially since it was completely out of her control. She really wasn't sure how long Tommy would be gone, and although she was tired—she didn't want to fall asleep. She wanted to be awake when he returned, so, she waited, patiently. Or, at least she tried to.

* * *

><p>"Granda?" Tommy asked, taking in the sight of the room.<p>

His grandfather was tucked into the old bed, with several pillows propping him up. He hadn't seen his grandfather in over ten years, and he had aged significantly since then.

"Is that you Thomas?" Patrick McConnel asked, trying to focus his eyes on the figure standing by the door.

"Yes, Granda, it's me," he replied, walking further into the room. He noticed a small chair next to the bed, and what looked like a half-eaten bowl of stew on the night table. There was still some steam coming from the bowl; so he knew somebody had to be feeding him recently.

"Sit down, boy," he instructed, gesturing to the empty chair. "I've been expecting you."

"Where is everyone? I've never seen this place so deserted," Tommy asked, sitting down. He crossed his arms across his chest, studying the man in front of him closely.

Tommy wasn't even sure what sickness his grandfather had, but looking at the man lying there, he could tell that it had taken a lot out of him. He remembered his grandfather as a tall, strong and powerful man. But, he was now just a tiny fraction of his former self—his body looked frail, weak and thin. Whatever the sickness, it had changed him completely, and Tommy was simply shocked to see him in this condition.

"Are you ok? Why are you here alone? Where is everyone?" Tommy asked, not understanding what was going on.

"I've asked everyone to leave, I knew you were coming," Patrick said, simply.

"How?"

"You think just because I'm on my deathbed that I don't know what is going on in town?" Patrick said, the words coming out slowly. "I knew the minute you landed into town and when you left that guesthouse of yours."

Tommy wasn't surprised to hear this. He just wasn't expecting it.

"Why did you ask everyone to leave? I wasn't going to cause any trouble."

"I didn't want anyone to see you just yet. You must know how many rules I am breaking having you back on this land."

"That wasn't my choice—all of that, what Da and Collin have done. That was their choice."

"I know, boy, that's why I asked everyone to leave. I need to make sure we are on the same page and have an understanding before I let everyone get involved."

"What do you mean? I don't understand?"

His grandfather sighed. It was time to set the record straight. He didn't have much time left.

"Thomas, listen carefully to what I am about to say. I've been thinking a lot the last few weeks. I know I don't have much time left, and I want to make sure I have everything in order—I have many responsibilities in this family and our community, and I need to know things will be taken care of when I'm gone," he began.

"I know the last time we saw each other, things ended differently. We need to change that, make things right again. You know how deep and strong the McConnel blood runs through all of us. I've lived a long life and know how important family is, and the last few months being sick has made me realize some of my happiest moments in my life was when you were a boy and we would spend all those days together—me teaching you what was important, and you learning how to be a strong, decent, young man. A man that is proud of his roots and holds the respect of others. I let my pride and stubbornness get the better of me all those years ago, when you came to me to explain what you were doing. I shouldn't have seen your actions as a betrayal to the family, that you were actually literally sacrificing yourself to make sure that the family remained safe," he continued slowly, each word spoken deliberately. He reached his hand out, as Tommy leaned forward to hold his hand.

"I didn't see it then, but I see it now…I've had a lot of time to think and reflect, and I understand why you had to do what you did Thomas. You're different than the rest of us—you see things differently, you want to do the right thing. That's something that's inherent to you and instead of embracing and accepting you for those qualities, we've focused negatively on it."

"I know I can't speak on behalf of your father or your brother; but I know deep down they are tired of all of this, too. There is no advantage or benefit to continue like this."

"What are you saying, Granda? That all is forgiven? It's not that simple…." Tommy said, letting his words sink in. "Things aren't going to change that easily."

"What I am saying is that this family needs to start healing," he said simply. "I am not foolish to believe that everything will change overnight, and that we'll all be one big happy family again—but I want to make sure steps are taken to mend these bridges. I will no longer let Michael and Collin dictate your place in this family—especially after all that you have done in the last year for us," Patrick said.

"It's going to be very hard to change how things are," Tommy said quietly.

"I know, but it's time to at least try. Small steps."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How long are you home for?" Patrick asked, sitting up slightly in the bed and reaching for the thermos of water at his bedside.

"Until Christmas Eve. Ma told me I had until Christmas."

"Of course. Your mother's a smart woman—she has to be with that father and brother of yours. You won't consider sticking around longer?"

"I shouldn't. It's going to take time, and I don't want to be a distraction during one of the most important times of the year for this family," Tommy answered, helping his grandfather with his drink.

"You talk like you aren't part of this family."

"I'm not—not in the real sense. At least not right now. Maybe it'll be different in the future."

"So we have two final days together."

"Don't talk like that. You are a strong man Granda, and I know you have more fight in you."

"I'm tired Thomas, once I know that everything is in order, I can finally be free. Promise me you'll come by in the morning, we have a lot to talk about and catch up on," Patrick said, his tiredness taking hold of him.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning. I'll pick up some of that soda bread you like from the bakery in town."

"Good, Thomas. I'll make sure everyone is around in the morning…there are lots of people who want to see you again"

"Ok, rest up Granda. I'll see you in the morning."

Tommy stood up, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Thomas, one more thing."

"Yes?" Tommy asked, stopping at the door before he left.

"Bring the girl with you in the morning."

"Come again?" Tommy asked, not sure he heard right.

"I know you aren't here alone. Bring the girl with you tomorrow. She may not be an Irish girl, but I still want to meet her."

"Eva and I…we aren't—"

"I'll be a judge of that tomorrow. See you in the morning, boy."

* * *

><p>Eva was nervous. Very nervous. She wasn't going to admit it to Tommy, but this was a big deal for her. She was about to meet Tommy's grandfather, and, enter the world of his family.<p>

Her gloved hand was firmly clasping Tommy's as they walked towards what Tommy referred to as his family's compound. A lot had happened since he was last there the day before.

_They had stayed up late again talking. Eva wanted to know what had happened and Tommy shared all the details. About his grandfather's wish for the family to make amends and the possible repercussions from it. As Eva listened to Tommy talk, she could immediately tell that the news was already having a positive effect on him—perhaps the gravity of the family situation was being lifted and there maybe was a real chance that things could change. _

_It was getting late and they both needed rest. They hadn't really discussed sleeping arrangements, especially in light of the fact there was only one bed. They were both adults, and they could make it work. _

_They went about their nightly rituals without a word exchanged. He had decided to use the bathroom first, and by the time Eva emerged wearing a loose tshirt and pajama bottoms, Tommy was already under the comforter in bed. Being the gentleman, Tommy had decided he would make the situation easier by feigning sleep first; allowing Eva to not have to worry about him on his side of the bed. He was hyper aware of Eva moving around the room, switching off lights and sitting down on her side of the bed. He felt the sheets and comforter rustle as she climbed into the bed and settled in. He could feel her warmth radiating from her, and he had to do everything he could to fight his desire to reach out to her. Tommy cracked open his right eye, glancing over at Eva—she was staring up at the ceiling, not daring to move. He closed his eyes again and tried to even out his breathing, willing himself to fall asleep._

_He knew that they had to talk about the other elephant in the room—and it had nothing to do with their families. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how much he appreciated that she was here with him. It was about time he acted on his growing feelings. Adam was right earlier in the day—he was pining over a girl who didn't even know how he felt. He really had to do something about this. _

_On her side of the bed, Eva stared up at the ceiling of the room. She was mentally and physically tired, but she couldn't fall asleep. She knew the reason for this was Tommy—he had already fallen asleep, just within her reach. Sure, she had boyfriends and dates thru the years, but with her job and crazy schedule; for the most part she spent nights alone. She didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Tommy was in fact not really asleep. Deciding she was going to take the situation in her own hands, she started to scoot towards the centre of the bed, pushing her pillow right up next to his. She turned on her side and reached out towards Tommy. She was not surprised when she felt his bare skin, wrapping her arm across his naked torso and pulling herself so that she was literally draped across half of his body. She tucked her head into the small nook by his neck and breathed in the masculine smell that was all Tommy. She felt his arm wrap around her body and pulled her in tighter, his chin resting firmly on the top of her head._

"_We need to talk about this," Eva whispered quietly. _

"_I know," he replied softly. "I'm scared," he said honestly, not knowing how else to describe how he felt._

"_Me too."_

"_I'm not good at this stuff," Tommy said vaguely. _

"_Me either. But, I want to…I want to try."_

"_I do, too."_

_She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his dimple and she felt him tighten his arms around her. _

_That night she slept peacefully in his arms for the first time. Both realizing that they were at the edge of some very big changes._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy said as they turned off the main road on to a dirt path.

"Of course, plus, I was invited to come today!" she reminded him. "And we come bearing gifts," she finished, gesturing to the large bag of bread and pastries that they had picked up that morning. "There's no way that they aren't going to like me with these."

"Oh, I'm not worried about them liking you or not—my family has the ability of sucking people in. Just be prepared for hostility…a lot of these people I haven't seen for a very long time and I don't really know if they are going to side with my Da and Collin."

"I don't think your grandfather would have asked us to come this morning if he didn't think it would be fine."

"Well, I hope so. But, crazier things have happened…"

"Tommy," she said, stopping in her tracks and making him turn to face him. "Stop worrying about me. This isn't about me, this is about you and your family. Whatever happens, will happen, ok?"

"Why are you so smart and so beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Guess you lucked out, Irishman," she said with a grin. She turned and continued to walk down the path towards the compound.

Tommy followed closely behind, catching up quickly to Eva. As they got closer to the compound, he could tell that unlike the day before, the place was not deserted. It was too cold outside for the children to be playing, but he could feel there were eyes watching them as they walked through the gate and made their way to his grandparents' home at the end of the property.

And, unlike the day before, when he knocked on the familiar front door—it was quickly opened and he was greeted by a very familiar face.

"Thomas!" the older woman literally screamed, pulling him into a big hug.

The sudden hug had caught Tommy completely by surprise, as he plunged forward into the woman's arms…almost dropping the large bag of baked goods on the floor.

"Granainitn Maeve, it's been too long," Tommy said, returning the hug as the woman showered him with kisses.

"Look at you mac, you've gotten so much bigger. And a handsome fella, too!" Maeve said, taking a good look at him.

Eva watched the exchange with amusement. She was not used to seeing this side of Tommy.

"Granaintin, this is my friend Eva," Tommy said, realizing he should make introductions. "Eva, this is my great-aunt Maeve. She's my grandfather's sister."

"It's my pleasure meeting you," Eva said, leaning over and greeting the woman with her customary Italian cheek kisses.

"You are the Italian," Maeve stated, absolutely delighted to see the two young people in front of her. "Come in, come in…my brother has been expecting you both," she said.

They heard a few giggles come from the side of the foyer and Eva noticed the heads of three small children watching their exchange intently. When they realized that she had spotted them, they ducked their heads and ran off in the other direction.

"My great-grandchildren those three—they keep me busy," she explained, taking the bag from the bakery and indicating that they should follow her.

"Liam's kids?" Tommy asked.

"The older two—the younger one is Siobhan's."

"Siobhan has a kid already?" Tommy asked, surprised. The last time he saw Siobhan she was still in elementary school. Had it really been that long?

"A lot has changed since you were last here, Tommy," Maeve said, showing them into the small kitchen. "But, I'm glad you are here now, there's not a lot of time left with Patrick."

"How bad is it?"

"He has his good days and bad days—but I think he's accepted his fate. We all have," she said quietly. "But, enough from me. Patrick has been waiting for you—we moved him into the back room so he could properly sit and meet with the both of you. You should head back there."

Maeve walked over to Tommy and gave him another hug. "I'm proud of what you have done, and I hope this is the start of a new chapter in this family," she said, quietly. "Now, go, you know your Granda doesn't like to wait…"

She shooed them out of the kitchen and turned back to the pie she was preparing before their arrival.

Eva followed Tommy out of the kitchen and down a hallway that led to the back of the small house. She immediately saw whom she believed was Tommy's grandfather sitting on a beat up recliner. A blanket was wrapped tightly around him.

"I thought I heard you arrive Thomas," Patrick said, "did Maeve make a big fuss over you?"

"Of course she did," Tommy said with a smile. He pulled up two chairs next to the recliner, placing them so they were positioned in a way that would allow his grandfather the best view without having to move.

"Granda, this is Eva—she's a good friend and we work together at the ICC."

"I'm very happy to meet you, Mr. McConnel," Eva said, leaning down to greet the older man.

"Please call me Patrick," he said, taking a good look at the woman that he knew his grandson was in love with. "I am glad that Thomas has brought you here with him. I wanted to meet the girl that his mother was saying he was all smitten about—but would never admit to it."

"Granda, please," Tommy said, a blush creeping on his cheek. What was with everyone putting him on the spot?

"I must tell you, Eva, that there is a long tradition of men in our family doing remarkably stupid things for love," Patrick continued, ignoring his grandson and focusing his attention to Eva.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. How much time do you have?"

Eva smiled. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Eve," Tommy said, brushing the hair that had fallen over Eva's face as they stood on the roof of the small church. The church was situated on the northern end of Belfast at a slight elevation, so there was a beautiful view of the city centre down below. Snow was falling softly and the city looked picturesque and beautiful.<p>

He wrapped his arms tightly around Eva from behind, leaning against her body and trapping her between him and the ledge of the roof. They both watched the snow falling down.

They had spent the better part of the last two days together at his Granda's home, reminiscing and catching up on everything that they missed in each other's lives. Tommy quickly discovered that his Granda had kept tabs on him when he joined the Police Services of Northern Ireland, and even when he took up his new job with the ICC. Tommy also had the opportunity to catch up with other members of his family, appreciating the small moments with them. Before they knew it, the two days were up.

That morning they had went to the house one final time, as they knew the bubble of the last two days was coming to an end.

_Tommy sat peacefully with his Granda in the back room, as they both looked out the window at the wooded forest behind the compound. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground from the night before and everyone was excited for a white Christmas this year. Eva was helping Maeve in the kitchen; she insisted on teaching the Italian how to properly prepare some traditional Irish dishes, including some of Tommy's favourites. _

"_I am glad we were able to spend these last few days together, Thomas."_

"_Me too, Granda, me too."_

"_I've spoken to your father last night and I informed him what has happened the last few days. How it is my dying wish that everyone puts their differences aside for the sake of the family."_

"_How did he react to that?"_

"_As well as I was expecting—he's a stubborn man and it's going to take some time for him and Collin to come around; but it will happen, mark my word. Promise me something else?" Patrick asked, looking over at the man that the young boy he knew so well had become._

"_Anything."_

"_Be happy Thomas. Do what makes you happy and spend your life with somebody who will bring you joy and love. You may never return and live with your Traveller family ever in the future; but make sure you keep our traditions with you. That your future kids know what stock they come from, and how important our roots are. There is no wrong to leave us and want more—our life isn't the only way, but it's an important part of who you are."_

"_I promise."_

"_And I'm no love expert, but you and Eva—what you two have, I can tell that it's special. Don't mess it up and make sure you treat her right. If she's willing to put up with you and our crazy family, I know she's the one. Just be happy Thomas, life is too short to live with anger or regrets."_

The snow was starting to fall quicker and the temperature was dropping.

"Are you cold?" Tommy asked, holding Eva closer.

"I'm perfect."

They watched the lights of the city below twinkle in the distance—everything was so serene.

"Is this real Tommy?" Eva suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

She turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck.

"This. Us. The last few days—is this real? Or, will everything be different when we leave this place and go back to our real lives?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer.

"This is real to me, Eva. You are real to me. I want to make this work, I want to make us work," he replied sincerely, leaning his forehead against hers. "I can't even tell you when I knew this was how I felt, and that this is what I wanted."

"I think it was when you were jealous at Mateo the reporter," Eva joked, smiling when he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not good at this stuff—being emotional and talking about how I feel. I just know that I'm the happiest when I am with you and that there isn't a moment in the day that I don't wish that you are by my side," he started, wanting to convey exactly how he felt. "The last few days, you being here with me, meeting my family and seeing this side of me; I realized that there is nobody else I would want to share this with."

She engulfed him in a tight hug, enjoying the warmth that their bodies felt from each other.

"Do you feel the same?" he asked, almost hesitant to ask. He felt like he was laying his soul out on the line, and was waiting to see how she reacted.

"Do I really have to answer that?" she asked, pulling back. She could see the insecurity in his eyes, and knew she needed to tell him. No more hypotheticals, or unknown.

"I think I have been waiting a long time for this moment, Tommy. To have this honest conversation with you. We've been a big part of each other's lives since the start of this team, and I know we both have felt the change between us. At first, I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was just me reacting to a set of circumstances—we have so much pressure in our work and then all of our family issues—was what I was feeling just a product of that? Or, was it something that was actually tangible and real."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I care about you a lot, Tommy. I want to spend more time with you, really get to know you and who knows where that will lead, but I want to try."

"Do I need to ask you out or something now?" Tommy asked, smiling wildly since they had obviously gone about this in a non-typical way.

"Or something. We'll figure it out."

"What about work?" Tommy asked.

"We'll figure that out, too. I have a feeling that as long as we are honest, maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing."

"I really want to kiss you Eva, I've wanted to for the longest time but I wanted to wait to make sure that things—"

"Tommy; for a guy who doesn't like to talk you sure say a lot of things. Shut up," Eva said with a smile as she leaned up. He met her half way and sealed his lips against hers. Things were starting to get hot and heavy when the large church bells on the roof started to ring.

"We should go, we can grab a seat in the back," Tommy said, regretfully breaking the kiss. "We can continue this…later," he said suggestively, wagging his eyebrow up and down. "Lord knows we've waited long enough…"

"Tommy!" Eva laughed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. She untangled herself from his hold and started to walk towards the exterior stairs on the side of the church.

Together, they slipped into the church from the side door, taking a seat in the second last pew. The church was quickly filling up with parishioners for midnight mass, and a packed house was expected. As the bells rang twelve times, everyone stood up together and watched the procession enter the church.

The church they were at was much smaller to the ones that could be found closer to the city centre. But this was the church that the McConnels attended since it was first built. It was the church for the regular folk of the city. There was over a hundred family members present—sitting all together towards the front. Four generations of McConnels singing together, praying together and celebrating Christmas. Many of Tommy's fondest childhood memories happened in this church.

They had decided last minute to come by and attend midnight mass here—their original plan was to attend the service at St. Patrick's Church. He didn't want to cause any issues with his immediate family that arrived from London in the afternoon. But, after discussing with Eva, he reconsidered the decision and they both decided it wasn't a bad idea to go—they would keep to themselves and head back to the city centre right afterwards.

As they stood next to each other, singing the familiar hymns and songs, Tommy knew they made the right decision. This was where he belonged, and he was not going to hide from it anymore. Tommy didn't consider himself an extremely religious man—but he was raised in the faith. There was a reason he had a rosary and cross tattooed on him. A smart part of him was glad that Eva had a similar upbringing—she was reciting her prayers in Italian and singing different words; but it was all the same, too.

An hour and a half later, following the concluding rites, everyone streamed out of the church and onto the streets. Many lit candles as they walked back to their homes to continue their celebrations or wait up for Santy.

Filled with the holiday spirit and content with life, Tommy wrapped his arm across Eva's shoulder as he held her close to his side as they began walking down the small hill towards the main road.

They were not even a block away from the church when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tommy! Wait!"

They both stopped, turning around seeing a familiar face approaching them.

"Rose. What are you doing?" Tommy asked his sister-in-law. "We're heading back to town now, don't worry."

"No, wait. We saw you in the church—Ma wants to see you before you go."

"Just Ma?"

"Yes. She's catching up, just give her a moment."

They stood in awkward silence. Rose was staring at Eva, obviously giving her a one-over, after hearing so much about this woman. Eva did her own assessment; knowing the past history between Tommy and Rose when they were younger.

"There you are, thank goodness Rose caught up with you before you left," an approaching voice said.

"The lovebirds were making their getaway," Rose said with a smirk.

"Merry Christmas Ma," Tommy said, walking over to the smaller woman and giving her a kiss and a hug. "I was hoping to see you tonight; but there wasn't a right time."

"I know Tommy. Things will change in the future, but for now, this has to be the way. Your father and brother will come around, they know it's what your Granda wants."

Turning her attention to Eva, who was standing off to the side, Collen took a hard look at her. "You must be Eva."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. McConnel," Eva said, kissing the older woman's cheeks in greeting. "Tommy has told me a lot about you."

"I can say the same about you," Collen said, giving a knowing look at her son. "I am happy for you Tommy."

"Thank you Ma. I am happy. Maybe next time I'm in London I can stop by, or we can meet somewhere?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Colleen! Rose!"

They all turned to look up the hill to see Michael McConnel calling for his family members. He was carrying one of his grandkids in his arms, the small child squirming around. He didn't address Tommy directly; but he clearly knew he was there.

"We've got to go—we're heading back to the house to wait for Santy."

"I know Ma, just like we when were little."

"Some things never change, ai?" Collen said with a small smile.

"Take care of yourself," Tommy said, giving his mother another hug.

"You too," she said, giving her son a kiss. "Keep an eye on this one, he has the tendency to get into trouble," Collen said to Eva with a smile. "But, he's a good boy with a good heart."

Eva nodded and gave Collen a parting hug, as well.

The two women turned and headed back up the hill towards their families, as Tommy and Eva turned to continue to head down the hill.

"See, small steps…" Eva said with a small smile, feeling Tommy's arm wrap around her again.

The snow was starting to fall harder and they both had to be careful on the slippery road.

As they waited for the lights to turn at a busy intersection, something dawned on Tommy.

"Merry Christmas Eva," he said. "I wish you lots of happiness, joy and….love"

"I like the sound of that. What do you think about going somewhere a bit warmer though?" Eva suggested, wrapping her own arm around Tommy's torso and burying it beneath his jacket. "We could lie out in the sun, drink some wine…really make it a vacation," she suggested, raising her eyebrow up slightly in implication.

"I hear Italy is beautiful this time of the year, especially in the company of a beautiful woman," Tommy said with a smile. He also knew it was his turn to support Eva and her family situation. She needed to figure it out, too.

"New Years in Italy does sound amazing."

Tommy leaned down and sealed the decision with a kiss.

Italy it was.

**End…for now.**

**Please R&R! :)**


End file.
